Angel's Voice
by PinkyChocolateWriter
Summary: Kesepian. Dirimu yang kesepian, tidak ada seorang pun yang tau bahkan mantan pacarmu. Hanya dia, Kiyoshi Teppei yang menyadarinya. Setelah mendengar sebuah suara yang begitu jernih dan indah. Kiyoshi, adalah masa depanmu, tapi bagaimana jika, di masa depanmu muncul orang-orang dari masa lalu? Membangkitkan semua kenangan buruk yang tertinggal. Bad Summary! Kiyoshi TeppeixReaders!
1. Chapter 1: Meet You, Kiyoshi Teppei

**Angel's Voice**

**Story by: ZhaoYan22**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Kiyoshi Teppei x Readers**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, author masih amatir, dannnnn sebagainya~**

Rated T

Chapter 1: Meet You, The Iron Heart

Klub Basket SMA Seirin, baru dibentuk tahun lalu. Mereka harus mengalami kekalahan yang menyakitkan di pertandingan final liga penyisihan regional Inter High dan berakhir sebagai 4 besar di Tokyo, karena Kiyoshi Teppei salah satu The Crownless General mengalami cedera parah. Akhirnya, setelah mengalami rehabilitasi Kiyoshi Teppei kembali ke klub basket Seirin. Setahun telah terlewati, dengan masuknya murid-murid baru, mereka naik ke kelas 11. Mengingat sebentar lagi adalah waktunya bertanding di Winter Cup, semua anggota semakin berlatih dengan giat. Riko Aida, sang pelatih wanita klub basket Seirin tidak segan-segan memberikan latihan super ekstrem untuk mereka semua.

o0o

Suatu sore yang cerah sangat membantu anggota klub basket yang berlatih di luar gedung olahraga SMA Seirin, seorang gadis dengan rambut panjang yang tergerai dan tertiup angin semilir melihat ke luar jendela sambil menopang dagu dengan punggung tangan kanannya dan sikutnya tertopang oleh jendela ruang kesehatan sekolah, gadis itu tak lain adalah dirimu yang sedang memperhatikan para anggota klub basket yang berlari marathon di luar sana. Seperti biasa, disinilah dirimu berada. Bukannya berlari di lapangan badminthon atau sibuk dengan lukisan di Ruang Seni Rupa sekolah bersama anggota klub yang lain, melainkan diselimuti oleh ruangan serba putih bersih dengan beberapa ranjang putih yang tertutup tirai. Disinilah dirimu menghabiskan hari-harinya, ditemani setumpuk kotak obat-obatan yang baunya begitu khas dan kamu dapat membedakan obat apa saja itu. Kamu mengalunkan sebuah lagu pelan,

"**I'm not the best girl, I'm not a strong girl, just a weak little girl"**

Duk! Gedebrak! Suara itu terdengar keras di depan gedung olahraga, terlihat seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi yang memakai baju olahraga sedang terduduk di tanah depan gedung olahraga karena menabrak sebuah tong sampah besi. "Teppei! Kau tidak apa-apa?" teriak seorang gadis dengan rambut pendek berwarna coklat yang dijepit di sisi kiri poni coklat milik gadis itu. "Waduh, tidak apa-apa kok, Riko!" balas lelaki yang dipanggil Teppei itu sambil berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk kedua tangannya yang kotor oleh tanah.

"**I was all alone, in the past, till now. I'm still alone in this white world"**

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa? Lihat saja lututmu yang mulai berdarah itu!" omel gadis bernama Riko itu, "Kiyoshi jatuh! Tumben-tumbennya kau jatuh, Kiyoshi?" ledek Koganei sambil tertawa. Kiyoshi menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil melihat lutut kanannya yang dipenuhi bercak-bercak tanah dan mengeluarkan darah, "Hehehe, yah berdarah juga deh.. Riko, masih ada perban kan?" cengiran Kiyoshi menimbulkan perempatan merah di dahi sang pelatih, Aida Riko. "Kan tadi sudah kubilang! Perban di ruang klub sudah habis! Aku belum sempat beli persediaan barunya! Lagian kau ngapain sih sampai jatuh segala?" Riko sang pelatih mulai mengomel terus menerus, lebih baek Kiyoshi pergi dari sana sebelum Riko mengomelinya lagi. "Baiklah, aku ke ruang kesehatan dulu ya!" kata Kiyoshi sambil beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

"**God, I just have one wish for you. Please give me someone that I need~"**

'Ruang kesehatan itu ada di lorong ini rasanya, yah kalau tidak salah sih.' lamun Kiyoshi sambil berjalan, ia mendengar suara yang begitu jernih, jernih dan dapat mencapai nada tinggi dengan sempurna. Ia tidak pernah mendengar suara ini sebelumnya.

"**I can trust him, the person you gave, and he will take care of me."**

'Suara siapa itu?' Rasa penasaran mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia berjalan mengikuti arah suara itu, menghiraukan luka di kakinya. Suara itu menggiringnya ke sebuah pintu dengan palang yang bertuliskan Ruang Kesehatan.

"**God please gave me****──"**

Pintu ruang kesehatan terbuka. Menghentikan suara gadis yang sedang bernyanyi itu. "Kau.. Yang menyanyi sedari tadi?" Kiyoshi melihat dirimu, rambut berwarna raven yang terurai panjang hingga di bawah pinggang, cardigan berwarna cream yang kau pakai menutupi seragam SMA Seirin, dan posisi tubuhmu saat ini yang sedang duduk di meja guru kesehatan sambil memegang leher mu pelan. "KYAAA!" sontak kau menjerit dan membuat Kiyoshi terkejut. Kau segera berlari bersembunyi di balik tirai yang menutupi ranjang di ruang kesehatan ini. Kiyoshi mengejarmu dan segera membuka tirai yang menutupi ranjang dan dirimu. Terlihat dirimu yang sudah berada di atas kasur dengan wajah merah setengah menangis yang begitu manis. "Tadi itu, suara milikmu kan?" Tanya Kiyoshi lagi, masih dengan ketakutan dan rasa malu yang menyelimuti dirimu, kau mengangguk pelan. "Wahhhh… Hebat! Aku belum pernah mendengar suara sejernih milikmu itu! Hebat sekali!", kau melirik ke atas, melihat wajah miliknya. Perbedaan tinggi tubuh kalian cukup jauh, yah tentu saja, mana mungkin badanmu yang bisa dibilang langsing walau tidak terlalu tinggi dapat menandingi Kiyoshi yang setinggi 193cm? Bedanya saja 30cm lebih, "Siapa.. Kamu?" tanyamu takut-takut sembari mendongak melihat ke arah matanya.

"Ah, maaf! Aku lupa memperkenalkan diri, aku Kiyoshi Teppei kelas 2, Klub Basket SMA Seirin!", dirimu tercengang melihat senyumnya yang begitu memesona. Kamu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalamu, membuat dirimu sendiri tersadar akan lamunanmu karena senyuman milik Kiyoshi. "Ada apa?" tanya Kiyoshi masih sambil tersenyum, ia menundukan kepalanya agar sejajar dengan kepalamu. Dirimu menggeleng lagi, melihat ke arah kaki Kiyoshi dan menemukan luka di lututnya. "Ah! Kaki senpai terluka! Harus segera diobati, senpai duduklah di kursi itu, aku akan mengambil betadin dan sapu tangan." katamu sambil menunjuk ke arah kursi di dekat jendela ruang kesehatan yang masih terbuka lebar, Kiyoshi menuruti kata-katamu dan segera duduk sambil menikmati angin semilir yang bertiup masuk dari luar jendela.

Kamu mengambil sebuah sapu tangan milikmu dan membasahinya dengan air, lalu mengusapkan sapu tangan itu secara perlahan ke luka di lutut Kiyoshi, "Aw!" Kiyoshi mengaduh perlahan, "Tahanlah senpai, kalau tidak begini nanti senpai bisa kena infeksi!", Kiyoshi mengangguk pelan menjawab ucapanmu. Kamu segera mengambil betadin dan kapas, juga plester dengan perban. Perlahan-lahan kamu mengoleskan betadin dengan kapas di atas luka milik Kiyoshi, setelah teroleskan dengan rata kamu meniupnya pelan, wajah Kiyoshi memerah. Kamu mendongakan kepala dan melihat wajahnya yang memerah, "Ada apa senpai?" dengan polosnya kamu bertanya. "Tidak, tak ada apa-apa" katanya sambil menutup mukanya yang memerah dengan tangan kanannya. Kamu melanjutkan pekerjaanmu, membungkus lutut senpai berambut coklat itu dan menempelkan plester di sudut kanan dan kirinya agar tidak terlepas, kau sengaja membuat perban itu tidak mengganggu latihan basketnya.

"Terimakasih, ehem.. Siapa ya namamu?" Ops, sedari tadi kalian mengobrol hanya kau yang mengetahui nama senpaimu itu, kamu membungkuk cepat "Ah, maaf! Namaku **Name. Full Name **kelas 1-C, salam kenal, Kiyoshi-senpai!" katamu sambil tersenyum ceria, angin semilir dari luar jendela menerbangkan rambut panjangmu, membuat dirimu terlihat begitu bersinar dan cantik. Pada dasarnya wajahmu memang sudah cantik, mata yang besar dan bersinar, pipi yang bersemu pink dan agak chubby itu sangat menggoda untuk di cubit , kulit putih yang mulus, leher jenjang yang menggoda dengan pita suara yang tinggi dan jernih, begitu enak di dengar, badan pun langsing, bagaikan cewek sempurna yang lemah lembut. Walau sebenarnya kamu hanyalah gadis lemah yang tidak pantas mendapat julukan itu.

Kiyoshi memperhatikan dirimu dengan seksama lalu melihat ke sekeliling, ruangan putih bersih yang menjadi dunia sehari-hari milikmu, "Hei, **Name** kenapa kamu sendirian di sini?", Aku melihat ke arah mata gelapnya, "Aku.. Setiap hari ada disini, membantu Yukki-sensei karena dia begitu sibuk." Ia menatap langsung ke dalam mata milikmu, seperti dapat melihat semua yang tidak pernah kau katakan pada orang lain, bahwa kau sebenarnya─"Kesepian, kamu tidak kesepian setiap hari disini sendiri?" astaga, bagaimana mungkin, semua orang yang berada di dekatmu bahkan yang mengenalmu sejak lama pun, tidak pernah berkata seperti itu.

Kesepian.

Masalah utama yang selalu menderamu selama ini. Dan hanya orang ini. Kiyoshi Teppei, orang yang pertama kalinya dapat menyadari masalah terbesar dalam hidupmu. Orang yang baru kau temui hari ini. Rasanya dirimu ingin menangis dan menumpahkan semua perasaan yang kau alami selama ini pada dirinya seorang. Kiyoshi Teppei. "Bagaimana kalau besok kamu menonton latihan basket Seirin? Aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada anggota basket! Mereka semua baik dan menyenangkan, ku jamin kamu tidak akan pernah merasa kesepian.", kata-kata miliknya, memasuki relung hatimu, semua tersimpan begitu dalam. Hari ini, adalah kenangan paling indah di dalam memori otak milikmu.

"Apakah aku tidak mengganggu?", Kiyoshi menggeleng lalu tersenyum. Matamu mulai berkaca-kaca, terharu rasanya ada seseorang seperti Kiyoshi yang mau mendukungmu. Begitu melegakan rasanya mempunyai teman seperti Kiyoshi. "Wah, wah.. Kiyoshi, sepertinya kau malah bolos latihan dan pacaran yah.. Menakjubkan, apa kuadukan saja ke Riko?" terdengar sebuah suara dari arah jendela ruang kesehatan yang terbuka, pemilik suara itu memiliki rambut hitam, pendek, dan lurus, berkacamata dengan ekspresi bejat terpampang di wajahnya. "H-Hyuuga?! Aku tidak pacaran.. Tapi berkenalan dengan seorang gadis cantik!" dengan ekspresi serius miliknya, Kiyoshi membalas kata-kata lelaki yang tak lain adalah ketua klub basket SMA Seirin, Hyuuga Junpei. Uh-oh, okay. Pastinya wajahku sekarang memerah dan aku segera berlari keluar dari ruang kesehatan meninggalkan kedua lelaki anggota klub basket itu….. _**speechless.**_

**o0o**

**Author's Note:**

**Chi: Haloha! Aku Chi sang author gaje yang mempunyai fic ini! Okaylah, dengan mati-matian Chi membuat fic ini, #lebaymodeon. Chi menerima semua masukan saran, reviews, pujian (kalo ada), dan yang lainnya. Flame pun akan Chi terima dengan senang hati. Chi anggap semua kata-kata di reviews readers sebagai saran agar Chi semakin berkembang! Dan maklumin Chi yang masih amatiran ini. Okay, thx for reading! Reviews anda sekalian sangat berguna untuk saya. Terimakasih**


	2. Chapter 2: I Never Thought About It

**Angel's Voice**

**Story by: ZhaoYan22**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Kiyoshi Teppei x Readers**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, author masih amatir, dannnnn sebagainya~**

Rated T

Chapter 2: I Never Thought About It

** "Wah, wah.. Kiyoshi, sepertinya kau malah bolos latihan dan pacaran yah.. Menakjubkan, apa kuadukan saja ke Riko?" terdengar sebuah suara dari arah jendela ruang kesehatan yang terbuka, pemilik suara itu memiliki rambut hitam, pendek, dan lurus, berkacamata dengan ekspresi bejat terpampang di wajahnya. "H-Hyuuga?! Aku tidak pacaran.. Tapi berkenalan dengan seorang gadis cantik!" dengan ekspresi serius miliknya, Kiyoshi membalas kata-kata lelaki yang tak lain adalah ketua klub basket SMA Seirin, Hyuuga Junpei. Uh-oh, okay. Pastinya wajahku sekarang memerah dan aku segera berlari keluar dari ruang kesehatan meninggalkan kedua lelaki anggota klub basket itu….. **_**speechless.**_

* * *

Lelaki dengan tinggi 193 cm itu, dengan alis yang bisa dibilang tebal, surai coklat yang begitu kontras dengan iris mata yang gelap. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mengetahui kekurangan dirimu hanya dalam sekali pertemuan?──Mungkin juga dengan sekali lihat. Sungguh, dirimu sangat tidak menyangka daya observasi lelaki bersurai coklat itu. Kata-kata yang meluncur dari mulut lelaki tinggi itu merasuk ke dalam hatimu begitu dalam, membuat dirimu tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya.

Tanpa sadar kau terus memikirkan lelaki itu, ya, Kiyoshi Teppei. Lelaki yang dapat menebak kelemahan dan masalah terbesar dalam hidupmu, merasuki hati dan pikiranmu.

* * *

Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 2 siang, bel berdering kencang. Guru sejarah di kelasmu segera mengakhiri ceramahnya yang tiada akhir dan membosankan itu──Tapi kau tidak mendengarkan ceramah _sensei_-mu yang satu itu, tentu karena Kiyoshi Teppei. Setelah memberi salam pada sang _sensei_, kamu membereskan mejamu yang agak berantakan, memasukkan setiap buku yang ada di dalam laci meja ke dalam tas lalu berjalan keluar kelas menghampiri loker murid yang berada di dekat pintu keluar-masuk setiap murid maupun guru.

Kau membuka loker milikmu yang berada di deretan tengah, memasukan setiap buku yang bisa dibilang tidak terpakai lagi──Hanya untuk hari ini saja── dan segera menutup lokermu, tiba-tiba saja ada suara pintu loker yang tertutup di sebelahmu. Eh? Kau menengok ke kanan dan menemukan seorang pria bersurai biru muda menatapmu dengan tangannya yang masih memegang pintu loker.

"KYAA!" Sontak kau menjerit kaget, "Eh? Kau kan.. Kuroko-kun?" tanyamu setelah menyadari sosok bersurai biru muda dengan bayangan yang tipis itu adalah teman sekelasmu yang duduk di depan Kagami teman sebangkumu, si lelaki jangkung dengan surai merah dan alis yang terpotong-potong itu.

"_Hai,_ **Last Name**-_san_. Ada apa?" katanya tenang seakan-akan tidak ada hal yang begitu mengejutkan. "S-sejak kapan kau ada disitu?" tanyamu heran sekaligus agak takut dengan teman sekelasmu yang satu itu──karena suka muncul dan menghilang secara mendadak seperti setan.

"Sejak awal kau membuka pintu lokermu aku sudah melakukan hal yang sama." katanya tetap dengan nada datar dan tenang miliknya, "O-ohh.. Baiklah, aku akan pergi ke ruang kesehatan dulu, Kuroko-kun juga ada latihan di klub basket kan? Kalau begitu, _J__ā__ ne!_" Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari dirinya lagi, kamu segera berlari sambil membawa tas sekolahmu ke Ruang Kesehatan.

* * *

o0o

Rasanya begitu gugup, selama ini, aku selalu ingin berteman dengan Kuroko-kun dan Kagami-kun.. Hanya saja, aku tidak pernah berani menyapa mereka berdua. Bodohnya diriku, melewatkan kesempatan untuk mengobrol dengan Kuroko-kun, "_Baka_ **Name**" sahutku pelan, merutuki diri sendiri yang begitu tidak berguna.

Sejak dulu, aku hanya bisa menyanyi, dan memberi pertolongan pertama untuk orang terluka. Hanya dua itu, nilaiku? Bisa dibilang di atas rata-rata, tapi apa gunanya nilai? Teman? Tidak punya satupun, adapun dia hanya mengkhianati-ku saja.

Tanpa kusadari, aku sekarang berada di depan pintu Ruang Kesehatan, sudah saatnya aku memasuki dunia putih dimana aku hanya sendiri, seperti biasa hanya beres-beres ruangan dan memperhatikan anak-anak klub lain ── sedang berlatih di lapangan, yang dapat terlihat dari jendela ruang kesehatan── dari jendela sambil berpangku tangan seperti biasa. Itu kegiatan sehari-hariku. Tapi, hari ini, aku hanya ingin menangis.

Menangis, mengeluarkan segala emosiku, bersandar di daun pintu. Sendirian. Tanpa seorang pun yang datang menemaniku, menolongku keluar dari dunia putih ku, dunia yang membuatku merasakan kesepian dan lubang yang begitu dalam. Mengingat hal yang terjadi di saat SMP dulu. Membuatku sangat kecewa dan sekaligus kesepian. Dengan bodohnya disaat itu aku mempercayai dia, orang itu.

Ya, orang itu yang membuatku merasa sangat kesepian seperti sekarang ini, dia juga yang menorehkan luka yang begitu besar di dalam hatiku. Haha, buat apa aku memikirkannya sekarang. Sampai kapan kamu mau terjebak di dalam permainan miliknya **Name**? Okay, sekarang saatnya masuk ke dalam dunia putihku, melupakan segala masalah. Tentu sebelumnya mengeluarkan semua emosi yang kutahan saat ini. Ya, aku akan menangis sepuasnya. Karena sejak tadi, aku sudah hampir tidak sanggup menahan air mata yang mendesak keluar ini.

Kubuka daun pintu ruang kesehatan yang berwarna putih itu.

"**Name**! Hei, kamu darimana saja?" suara itu, suara yang sedari kemarin menggentayangi pikiranku. Suara _baritone_miliknya. Milik lelaki itu. Ya, lelaki bersurai coklat itu.

"Kiyoshi-_senpai_.." kataku pelan, apa yang dia lakukan disini? Dan, tunggu. 1. 2. 3. Kenapa ada 6 anggota klub basket Seirin di Ruang Kesehatan ini? Oh, _gosh!_Ada apa dengan hari ini sih.. Aku, hanya ingin menangis dengan tenang dan sendirian di ruangan ini. Mengapa selalu ada gangguan yang muncul. Tanpa dapat kutahan lagi, beberapa bulir air mata lolos dari mataku. Membuat semua lelaki──ada 1 perempuan sih yang katanya pelatih Tim Basket Seirin── di ruangan ini, terkejut.

Kiyoshi-_senpai _pun terkejut, ah. Aku jadi merasa bersalah sekarang, aku segera mengusap kedua pipiku dengan lenganku, dan menyembunyikan wajahku diantara kedua telapak tanganku. "_G-Gomenne!" _sahutku cepat dan segera berlari keluar dari ruang kesehatan meninggalkan tasku begitu saja.

Aku berlari tanpa tujuan, terus berlari sambil menangis dan menutupi wajahku dengan lengan kiri yang sudah basah oleh air mata.

**DUK! **

"**Name**!"

**BRUAK! **

Auw. Tanpa sengaja aku tersengkat kaki seorang murid entah lelaki atau perempuan. Dan sialnya, aku tersengkat di depan tangga. Sukses aku pun terjatuh dari tangga. Tapi, kenapa rasanya tidak sakit? "Kamu baik-baik saja, **Name**?" suara _baritone_ itu mengangetkanku, aku melihat di depanku ada seorang lelaki, dengan alis tebalnya, surai coklatnya. Aku berada di pangkuannya, jatuh terduduk. Ia, Kiyoshi Teppei-_senpai_. Melindungiku? Ia melindungiku yang terjatuh dari tangga? "K-Kiyoshi-_senpai?_.. Kenapa.. Kenapa _senpai_ melindungiku? Kenapa _senpai_ tidak membiarkanku jatuh? Malah melindungiku dengan tubuh _senpai_?" bulir-bulir air mata kembali jatuh ke pipiku. Mengalir dengan deras dan cepat.

Tangan besar Kiyoshi-_senpai_ mengusap bulir-bulir Kristal yang mengalir di pipiku dengan lembut, "Tentu saja, mana mungkin aku membiarkan gadis cantik yang lemah lembut sepertimu jatuh terguling-guling begitu saja? Aku tidak menduga bahwa kau ternyata begitu ceroboh ya, **Name**, aku sepertinya tidak bisa membiarkanmu begitu saja."

Aku memegang tangan besarnya perlahan, menyingkirkannya dari pipiku, ia menarik kepalaku ke dalam dada bidangnya. Membiarkanku menangis di atas dada bidangnya.

Hangat.

Aroma tubuh Kiyoshi-_senpai_ menguar dengan lembut ke dalam hidungku.

Rasanya begitu hangat, Kiyoshi-_senpai_. Kenapa kamu begitu baik padaku? Mengapa kamu begitu melindungiku? Padahal kita baru bertemu kemarin.

* * *

o0o

Setelah beberapa saat membiarkan diriku menangis di dalam dada bidangnya. Ia menggendongku dengan cara _bridal style_ dan kembali ke ruang kesehatan. Ruang kesehatan sudah kosong, hanya ada kami berdua disini. Entah kemana anggota-anggota klub basket Seirin itu. Ia menaruhku di kursi tempatku duduk biasa dengan perlahan dan lembut. Ia pun berlutut di depanku sembari menatap mataku lekat-lekat. Iris mata gelapnya, seakan-akan membuatku masuk ke dalamnya. Membuatku terlena untuk menatapnya terus menerus.

"Sudah puas menangisnya, tuan putri?" suara baritone mengangetkanku, menyadarkanku kembali pada kenyataan setelah terlena dalam iris matanya. Aku mengangguk perlahan sambil tersenyum tipis pada lelaki di hadapanku ini. "Kalau begitu, sekarang bisa dong menceritakan pada pangeran apa yang terjadi?" hehe. Aku tidak kuat menahan senyum karena kata-katanya, rasanya geli mendengar Kiyoshi-_senpai_ memanggil dirinya sendiri 'pangeran'. Aku mengangguk perlahan, lalu menceritakan obrolan──aku sendiri tidak tau itu adalah obrolan atau bukan── dengan Kuroko-_kun_ di tempat loker tadi,

"Aku.. Hanya merasa diriku begitu bodoh, aku menyesal telah pergi begitu saja. Padahal.. Aku begitu ingin berteman dengannya, juga Kagami-_kun_" Kiyoshi-_senpai_ terlihat mendengarkan setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutku dengan serius dan sesekali tersenyum santai, "aku.. Aku heran dengan dirimu, _senpai_. Kemarin, kenapa kau bisa dengan mudahnya menebak masalah terbesar dalam hidupku.. Kesepian, hehe. Aku selama ini memang kesepian, dan.. _Agak takut_, dengan orang lain. Tapi entah mengapa, aku merasa nyaman bersama _senpai!_" aku tersenyum lebar, pipiku bersemu _pink_. Telapak tangan Kiyoshi-_senpai _yang besar berada di atas kepalaku, mengelusnya dengan lembut, sambil tersenyum ramah seperti biasanya.

"Terimakasih! Hanya kamu, **Name** yang berbicara seperti itu padaku. _Yosh_! Kemarilah, **Name**! Langkah pertama, aku akan membuatmu tidak kesepian lagi!" tiba-tiba Kiyoshi-_senpai_ menarikku berdiri, tentunya dengan lembut. Entah bagaimana rasanya ia begitu gampang sekali menarikku.

Ia menggenggam tanganku, tangannya begitu besar dan hangat. Membuatku nyaman, begitu nyaman. "Hei, **Name**, sebenarnya saat anak-anak klub basket datang ke ruang kesehatan itu. Mereka ingin kamu menjadi manajer di klub basket Seirin! Tentunya kamu tidak akan kesepian lagi. Kami semua, akan menemani-mu setiap saat. Ya?" Ia terus menggenggam tanganku, sambil berjalan ke arah gedung olahraga. Ya. Tempat dimana klub basket Seirin berlatih. Aku mengangguk pelan, memberikan senyum terbaikku pada dirinya, "Terimakasih banyak, Kiyoshi-_senpai!_" pipinya agak bersemu kemerahan, sambil terus menggandeng tanganku, ia tersenyum ramah sekali lagi. "Sama-sama, **Name**"

Ia terus menggandengku, hingga akhirnya sampai di depan ruang olahraga. Kami berdua masuk, dan Kiyoshi-_senpai_ memanggil semua anggota klub basket, ia memperkenalkanku pada Riko Aida sang pelatih, Hyuuga Junpei si ketua klub, Koganei, Mitobe, Izuki-_senpai_, dan yang lainnya. Tentu, duo kebanggaan klub basket Seirin, Kagami-Kuroko──yang sebetulnya sudah kukenali di kelas.

Pertama-tama, setelah aku memperkenalkan diriku, aku meminta maaf pada para senior klub basket yang tadi datang ke ruang kesehatan dan melihatku kabur begitu saja sambil menangis──kelakuanku sungguh buruk tadi. Kiyoshi-_senpai_ menjelaskan apa yang terjadi tadi, lalu Riko-_senpai_ mengacungkan ibu jarinya padaku, sambil tersenyum lebar ia berkata "Tentu saja! Kami sangat berharap kamu mau jadi manajer klub basket Seirin, lho, **Name**!" aku membalas senyumnya, dengan senyum indah yang kuperlihatkan tadi pada Kiyoshi-_senpai_. "Ya! Aku pasti akan bekerja keras! Lalu.. Kalian semua, akan menjadi temanku, kan?" terdengar keraguan di nada bicaraku.

Sekali lagi, Riko-_senpai_ tersenyum lebar, begitu juga dengan semua anggota klub. "Tentu saja! Kita sudah menjadi teman sedari tadi, **Name**!" Koganei-_senpai _berseru kencang, "Suara-mu terlalu kencang, _baka!_" seru Hyuuga-_senpai_ sembari memukul kepala Koganei ringan. Semua tertawa melihat Koganei yang dipukul Hyuuga. Tanpa sadar, aku pun tertawa.

"Wah, tawa manajer baru kita manis lho!" Seru Koganei masih sambil memegangi kepalanya yang linu. Eh? Akupun berhenti tertawa, menyadari semua orang di gedung olahraga sedang memperhatikanku, seketika mukaku berubah merah. Malu, aku segera bersembunyi di belakang badan besar Kiyoshi-_senpai_. Ia hanya tertawa melihat tingkah laku-ku yang seperti anak ayam bersembunyi di belakang induknya. "_Yosh!_ Ayo, jangan mengecengi manajer baru kita dong! Kasihan dia, lihat sudah seperti anak ayam begitu!" sahut Riko menyudahi tatapan para anggota klub, "Bilang saja kau cemburu, _kantoku!_" celetukan itu berasal dari mulut Kagami Taiga, "_Bakagami!_ Mana mungkin aku cemburu?! Sudah, cepat sana kalian latihan lagi!" seru Riko mulai marah-marah lagi.

**PUK!**

Kurasakan tangan besar Kiyoshi-_senpai_ menepuk kepalaku lagi, aku tersenyum manis, "Aku latihan dulu, ya. Hei, Riko! Titip **Name**, ya!" sahutnya pada Riko sang _kantoku_, Riko hanya mengangguk. Aku menyaksikan punggung lebarnya menjauh mendekati teman-temannya yang mulai berlatih dengan keras lagi.

"Teppei.. Sepertinya suka padamu, ya, **Name**!" Kata Riko padaku, dalam sekejap wajahku berubah merah lagi, tidak mungkin! "I-itu.. Tidak mungkin, _senpai!_" dengan gugup aku membalas perkataannya. Ia tersenyum menggoda padaku, semakin merah saja wajahku dibuatnya. "Oh ya, setelah ini, kamu ikut aku ya. Aku akan menjelaskan tugas-tugasmu sebagai manajer. Lalu, Teppei yang memaksa kita untuk mengambilmu sebagai manajer lho, **Name**, ia terus memuji-mu!" kata-kata Riko-_senpai_ berputar-putar di kepalaku, hah? Jadi, semua ini karena Kiyoshi-_senpai_? Aku tidak pernah memikirkan, ataupun berharap dapat teman sebanyak ini. Juga, orang se-_spesial_, dirinya.

_Kami-sama_ apakah.. Ia orang yang ditakdirkan untukku? Orang yang selama ini kutunggu-tunggu? Bolehkah aku berharap.. Pada dirinya seorang? Bolehkah, untuk kali ini saja.. Sekali ini saja, aku berharap pada lelaki itu. Lelaki dengan iris gelap yang selalu membuatku terlena setiap menatapnya. Tangan, kaki, seluruh badannya kekar, juga tinggi dan besar. Telapak tangannya yang besar dan begitu hangat. Punggung lebarnya, tempat dimana aku ingin menaruh harapanku. Senyum ramahnya, sikap dewasanya, sikap pengertiannya. Semua itu, membuatku terhipnotis. Aku sudah terlena, tanpa sadar, hanya dengan kehadiran dirinya.

Lelaki jangkung itu, menimbulkan desiran di hatiku, walaupun disaat ini aku belum menyadarinya. Aku belum menyadarinya saat ini, hanya dengan berhubungan dengannya, dan semua anggota klub basket _Seirin_. Membangkitkan kenangan di masa lalu, membuat orang-orang yang berada di masa laluku yang cukup menyedihkan, kembali ke hadapanku.

_**Kotaro Hayama**_

_**Hanamiya Makoto**_

Kedua orang itu, merekalah yang membuat masa laluku menjadi menyedihkan seperti ini.

* * *

o0o

**Author's Note:**

**Hiyaaa, ga nyangka. Ga nyangka banget fic ini bisa sampe dapat 4 fav dan 4 followers juga 2 reviews! Makasih banyak buat readers yang sudah membaca dan khususnya para readers yang sudah memberi reviews kalian! Kalian Chi kasih kiss on cheek! #ewww **

**Becanda :b Okayy, terimakasih untuk: AIKI Aeru, Arisa Hamada, Asia Tetsu, sherrysakura99, affsaini.**

**Lalu untuk evolviera, Makasih atas reviewsnyaaa~! Makasih banyak juga karena udah nge reviews fic ini! **

**Untuk Mell Hinaga Kuran- **_**senpai**_** makasih banyak **_**senpaiiii! **_**Akhirnya fic ini beres juga :b hehehe, makasih buat dukungan dan sarannya! Love, from Chi! Terus RnR fic ini yaaa untuk para readers tercintah! Makasih banyakkk**


End file.
